Granger & Chamberlyn Books
by BIFF1
Summary: Hermione's sensible older sister has dropped out of medical school to buy a bookstore. Unfortunatly this bookstore is in the Malfoy's home turf. To keep her sisters safe Hermione must make with the matchmakeing and throw herself into the Malfoys path


If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing fiction would I now. Oh and also Hermione and a certain Malfoy would have at least kissed already. Thank you for your time and now suing my poor behind.  
  
Have a nice day. On with the story  
  
* * *  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
It's Helena don't panic nothing terribly dreadful has happened to Holly or Harold. I just have some news that I wanted you to read first hand not second hand from mother and father  
  
I have fallen madly in love. With a bookstore in Wesley. Wesley is a mixed community normal and wizard thou the 'muggles' don't seem to notice. It feels so weird writing that word being one and all but back to Wesley.  
  
Wesley borders a nice large lake that's never cold, it's on the hill but the kids from town all go there. There are parks and trees spread all threw out the town. But back to the bookstore and the news:  
  
I've dropped out of Medical school. I know as soon as you see me your going to reprimand me but I bought the bookstore. As soon as I told Holly and Harold what I wanted to do they said they would not support me so I've moved in with Tom Chamberlyn the previous owner and we run it together.  
  
Don't worry 'moine we're not involved but we do live together above the store. In separate rooms so don't get your knickers in a twist.  
  
The view of the lake is beautiful I wish you could see it, the lake it's glassy and grey like the storm clouds before it rains always calm. The grey of the lake seems to pull out the color in everything around it. The greens more lively and the flowers more vibrant. You'd love it here, everyone stops working at noon for lunch and at ten all the street lights come on one by one starting with the huge black mansion on the hill. The light falls towards the store like a waterfall. And it's so peaceful.  
  
The wizards live on the hill. Tom told me. His not a wizard but he doesn't seem quiet 'human' either if you catch my drift. The mayor a Mr. Wesley, his great great something or other founded the town, well he's a jolly old fellow that greeted me when I moved into the upstairs of the bookshop. The Mayor, he's quiet odd, doesn't act like a mayor at all, rather like a child and the welcome wagon.  
  
Across the street for us is the Darcy bakery. Mrs. Darcy is seventeen. Well in years she's 31 but in mentality she's just pushing seventeen. A lovely women I've become quiet attached to, Sarah was quiet the athlete before she met Mr. Darcy. A great soccer player and a great sport. A great cook too lets not forget that since that's what she's more known for. Her hair curls like yours so it's always in a ponytail. As you can tell I'm quiet fond of my new friend. Sarah has a daughter your age that goes to the public school. Her hairs as red as Mr. Darcy's which is very red by the way. Her temper is as red you don't want to cross it but she's in all a great girl. She's a patron of the store and knows Tom since she was born. Everyone in this town knows each other from birth I really feel like the odd man out.  
  
Carmen visits as often as she can, She was devastatingly mad at me when I dropped out of medical school but as soon as she came to the town she fell madly in love with it also. As soon as Carmen's done her interning with either Mom or Dad she plans on setting shop out here. I feel very guilty abandoning her there but I feel I've done well with myself.  
  
I've saved the bookstore and Tom; I have a beautiful place to live, and a wonderful friend. Maybe next time Carmen comes out here I can try and talk her into interning with Dr. Mosley down the street. He's getting old and looking for a replacement.  
  
I'm sure if you hear what I've done from holly and Harold it will sound quiet different more along the lines of ruining my life and moving in with a complete stranger. That's why I wanted to tell you first, even thou I know I'd get a much kinder happier reply from Hermia. I'm in need of some constructive criticism someone who'll tell me I was nuts for dropping out of medical school in my last year and buying a bookstore and someone that'll see that I've gotten what I wanted since I was ten excitement and adventure. I thought you of all people miss 'I'm fine I'm recovering well from my near fatal injury I got while saving the wizzarding world from the evil lord Voldemort.' Would be best for this.  
  
This is where I stop writing I had hopped that you could see Wesley and how well I'm doing during the summer. But that is something I'll let you decide.  
  
Love Helena Marie Granger  
  
XXX  
  
The yellow orange light of the sun sinking beyond the forbidden forest threw itself on the off white parchment. Hermione smiled at the familure cursive. Her sister's handwriting flowed much more elegantly then her own. Yes Hermione Granger has a sister, two to be exact. She was the middle child of Holly and Harold Granger. Helena had been the experiment, she had been the accident and Hermia had been the decision. Therefore the way they had been raised was quiet strange. Helena had been sheltered to no end and had her whole life planed out for her, Hermione herself was just encouraged to do anything she wanted and to read, Hermia did whatever the hell she wanted to and holly and Harold didn't care as long as she was getting good grades.  
  
All three were supposed to be dentists like there parents. Helena had now dropped out in her last year of school and Hermione was a witch, so Holly and Harold's only hope was there youngest spawn. The irresponsible and unmotivated Hermia. She was 15 now, which meant that Hermione was 16 and Helena was 25.  
  
Hermione had kept the fact she had sisters from the wizzarding world to protect them. With all she read about all there wars she felt she had to get involved and that's why not even Harry and Ron knew.  
  
This was one of the many times she had read the letter. It was the day before summer holidays and instead of going home tomorrow she would be going to Hermia's Wesley. With the wizards on the hill, the church everyone went to on Sunday, to the lake, the smell of old books and best of all her sister.  
  
Folding carefully along the creases her sister had folded she walked slowly back into Hogwarts for the last time this year gazing at the sun set over the forest. Curfew was on her heels as she reached the fat lady, who for once was there happily looking down at her.  
  
"Password." She asked in harsh well brought up tones.  
  
"Ferret." She giggled as the portrait swung open for her. They hadn't made up that password it had been given to them and as soon as Ron had spoken it Malfoy's Ferret incident had become fresh in their minds again.  
  
Hermione wasn't quiet sure why she went to her dorm since she would be leaving it soon anyway.  
  
Malfoy had challenged Harry to a duel again and this was the only time there schedules had fit together. Not that they'd been standing in some hall and shouting at each other "No Tuesday doesn't work for Me!" "How 'bout Monday at midnight!"  
  
Smirking at the mental image she hopped back down the stairs in her fuzzy pink bathrobe wand at the ready. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she found her best friends in a pile at her feet.  
  
Ron the taller and more ganglely of the two got up in a fluid motion, his fire red hair in his clear blue eyes. Pulling Harry up by the back of his vest he opened his mouth to speak,  
  
"We thought if went at it at a run." Hermione put up he hand to stop him, she didn't need to go into the 'it's not fair you've been in our dorm' argument again.  
  
"Do you want to forfeit against Malfoy.." Harry and Ron looked at her in an angry and outraged manner,".the I suggest we get the 'hell' going." Hermione had come into the habit of saying 'hell' every time she said Malfoys name as if, if she said it often enough one day he'd just wake up there.  
  
Harry looked at Ron with grass green eyes framed in black wire shock his head causing his raven hair to scatter even more messily, sighing both he and Ron walked after Hermione's determined march. 


End file.
